Close your eyes
by dreaming angels
Summary: Otro songfic, historia corta de nuestra pareja favorita, ¿adivinan? S+S!!! Cuando Shaoran regreso a Hong Kong Sakura y él siguieron manteniendo el contacto por carta y telefono, pero ambos desean que llegue el momento de volverse a ver...


(Este fic comienza al final del anime, sin tener en cuenta la segunda película y la captura de la carta vacío) 

Dialogos: - entre guiones-

Pensamientos: _en cursiva_

********: cambio de escenario

**close your eyes:**

Sakura miró con ojos tristes el pasillo del aeropuerto... Shaoran se acababa de ir... y ella no había podido hacer nada por evitarlo... Shaoran se había ido y ella no le había podido confesar sus sentimientos; estaba enamorada de él, eso lo sabía, con sólo doce años y ya se había enamorado, pero no le importaba la edad porque sabía que lo que sentía era real… y por eso ella le iba a esperar.

Recordaba todo lo que había pasado en esos últimos dos días: sonreía al recordar como había conseguido con la ayuda de todos transformar las cartas Luz y Oscuridad en cartas Sakura... recordaba con tristeza la marcha de Eriol... se sonrojaba al recordar como Shaoran le había confesado sus sentimientos y se entristecía al recordar la escena que acababa de tener lugar hacía unos instantes en aquel mismo aeropuerto.

_Flashback:_

Shaoraaaaaaaaaaaan!

Shaoran giró lentamente la cara y no podía creer lo que veía. Allí estaba Sakura, tan bonita como siempre, con el rostro sonrojado y mirándole tiernamente. 

-¿Qué… qué haces aquí?- preguntó Shaoran medio embobado 

- Yo… em… yo… quería decirte que…

-Shaoran es hora de irnos- les interrumpió Wei con el osito de felpa que Shaoran había hecho en las manos 

-¿Me puedo quedar el osito?- dijo Sakura sonriendo, lo cual hizo que  Shaoran se pusiera como un tomate  y bajara la cabeza- le llamaré Shaoran

Shaoran se acercó a ella con una dulce sonrisa en la cara hasta que sus manos se unieron cuando él le entregó el peluche. Felices pero tristes porque se tenían que separar, se despidieron y prometieron escribirse hasta que volvieran a verse. Porque ambos sabían que se reencontrarían de nuevo.

_(final flashback)_

 Shaoran había prometido que volvería pero ella no había encontrado las fuerzas y el valor para decirle a él que también le amaba, estaba confundida pero la carta que había creado, la carta Amor, le había aclarado esos sentimientos que guardaba con cariño en su corazón y que hacían que se estremeciera con solo pensarlo.

Mientras tanto, en un avión que se dirigía a Hong Kong, Shaoran pensaba en su Sakura. Se había quedado totalmente parado al verla aparecer en el aeropuerto, tanto que no había atinado a decir nada. De su boca solo salió un murmullo que decía algo así como "ah...em...eh...qué haces aquí?"

Odiaba tener que regresar a Hong Kong pero tenía asuntos pendientes. Aún así, le había prometido a Sakura que volvería y estaba dispuesto a hacerlo. Todavía se sonrojaba al recordar como había llegado ella corriendo al aeropuerto, y lo triste que se había puesto al ver que realmente él se iba a ir. 

Shaoran suspiró, intentó dejar de pensar en todo aquello pero no podía así que se resignó y esperó con impaciencia llegar a Hong Kong y ver de nuevo a toda su familia.

***

Había pasado ya una semana desde que Shaoran se marchara a Hong Kong y Tomoyo seguía preocupada por su amiga. Llevaba ya días sin reír y no tenía ni mucho menos la alegría de siempre... deseaba hacer algo por ella pero ya no sabía el qué.

-Tomoyo te ocurre algo? - preguntó su madre mirándola tiernamente

-Lo de siempre mamá , no se que hacer para que Sakura vuelva a ser la misma de siempre.

-Entiendo... en estos casos no puedes hacer mucho, tu eres su amiga, si estás a su lado ella te lo agradecerá y para lo demás… el tiempo lo cura todo.

-Gracias mamá, me voy al colegio. Hasta luego!

El día en la escuela de Tomoeda pasó normalmente, las horas se hicieron eternas y nunca llegaba la hora de irse a casa pero finalmente sonó el timbre que daba final a la última de las clases.

-Oh por fin, me muero de ganas de llegar a casa – decía Chiaru mientras estiraba los brazos en señal de cansancio - ¿vamos Takeshi? ¿Takeshi? ¿Me oyes?

Nada… no había manera, y es que cuando Yamasaki se enfrascaba en una de sus interminables historias no había quien lo sacara de ahí.

-Entonces, como los peces solo respiraban fuera del agua no conseguían…

-¡¡¡¡¡Takeshi!!!!!! Deja ya de mentir y vámonos a casa

-Voy Chiaru

Pero no, Yamasaki no se despegaba de su compañero, el cual, para suerte de Yamasaki, no conocía todavía su fama y escuchaba muy interesado la historia.

Tomoyo miraba muy divertida la escena y como Chiaru cogió a Yamasaki de la oreja y se lo llevó a rastras, hasta que una voz la sacó de sus pensamientos:

-Tomoyo, vamos?

-Claro Sakura, que vas a hacer esta tarde?

-Lo de siempre - contestó ella con una triste mirada - estaré en casa y haré los deberes.

-Está bien - Tomoyo no insistió, sabía que no iba a conseguir nada – Vamos.

Después de caminar una rato en silencio, se despidieron y se separaron. Sakura caminó lentamente hasta llegar a su casa mientras iba pensando: _"Shaoran... podría escribirle una carta pero... no se si le gustará que le escriba, tan rápido… quizás piense que le presiono… o quizás le haga ilusión… ay! No se que hacer..."_

***

_"Lo hago? No lo hago? Si o no? aaahhh!! Voy a volverme loco!"_

Esto era lo que pensaba Shaoran con el teléfono en las manos... lo descolgaba, marcaba un número y volvía a colgar. Llevaba una semana así pero nunca había llegado a marcar el número de teléfono de Sakura entero. Estaba convencido de que ella se sentiría presionada si le llamaba, pero necesitaba oír su voz. 

"_Por qué me torturo tanto? Si ya se que ella no me quiere... ¿qué pierdo llamándole? Igualmente soy su amigo así que... porqué no podría llamarla por teléfono?"_

Se contradecía a si mismo en sus pensamientos pero en un impulso repentino su mano cogió el teléfono y marcó el número. De tanto intentar llamar a Sakura ya se lo había aprendido de memoria.

"piiiip... piiiip..." Shaoran escuchaba el sonido del teléfono, había conseguido marcar el número hasta el final así que ahora no se iba a echar hacia atrás y no pensaba colgar, aunque se muriera de vergüenza.

-"riiing" – el teléfono sonó en casa de los Kinomoto

-Si? Aquí Sakura Kinomoto

-Sa… Sa… Sakura?

-Si, soy yo… - _Oh Dios mío esa voz! Que digo? Que voy a decirle? –_ em… Shaoran?

-Si, hola, bueno… yo… te llamaba para ver como te iba. Que tal todo?

-Ah! Muy bien, em… las clases como siempre, y… dime, que tal? Has visto ya a toda tu familia?

-Si, estuvieron muy contentos de que hubiera vuelto y bueno… mis hermanas se tiraron encima… ya las conoces!

-^^UU… si claro… y como se encuentra Meiling?

-Ah! Muy bien – poco a poco ambos iban cobrando confianza al teléfono- cuando la vi se puso muy contenta y me dijo que si hablaba contigo te diera recuerdos así que… recuerdos de Meiling! Ah y a Tomoyo también!

-Ah! Que bien! Ya se lo diré… se pondrá contenta porque últimamente la he visto muy preocupada…

-Y eso?

-Bueno, es que yo no he estado muy alegre y creo que la he hecho preocuparse, tendré que pedirle perdón…

-Pero… tu estás bien? Estabas triste?

-Bueno, si… es que… claro… como de repente os habéis ido tú y Eriol pues… - Sakura no se atrevía a decirle que había estado deprimida solo por el hecho de que él ya no estuviera allí, le daba mucha vergüenza.

-Ah, claro… - Shaoran estaba rojo hasta los topes, ella estaba triste porque él se había ido!!!! Bueno, y Hiragizawa también pero… eso no le importaba a él; o al menos eso intentaba creer ya que al oír el nombre de Eriol no había podido evitar que una oleada  de celos le recorriera todo el cuerpo. 

Así siguieron hablando durante más de media hora. No habían pasado muchas cosas en una semana pero encontraron tema suficiente del que hablar. No era como si se vieran ya que al teléfono siempre daba más vergüenza hablar, pero aún así ninguno de los dos se quería despegar del teléfono… Hasta que llegó Touya y hizo que Sakura colgara…

-Monstruo! Cuelga que tengo que llamar para pedir un trabajo, es importante!

-Esta bien Touya… Bueno Shaoran, me tengo que ir.

-Claro… yo también. Pues… ya te escribiré, vale?

-Yo también. Que vaya bien y hasta pronto!

-Cuídate, adiós!

-Adiós!

-Vaya vaya, los monstruos saben utilizar el teléfono?

-Lo que tu digas hermano… - a Sakura nadie podía arruinarle su felicidad, sonrió y subió rápidamente a su habitación, cogería el móvil que le regaló Tomoyo, le tenía que contar que había hablado con Shaoran!

- ¬¬UU – _que le pasa al monstruo?_

***************************

El tiempo fue pasando y pronto Sakura se encontró con que acababa de cumplir 15 años. Se había convertido en una atractiva adolescente y muchos chicos estaban interesados en ella, pero su corazón seguía siendo fiel a aquel niño chino del que una vez se enamoró. Habían pasado tres años desde que Shaoran se fuera y ya iban todos a la escuela secundaria. Seguía siendo íntima de Tomoyo y seguían yendo con Yamasaki, Naoko, Chiaru y Rika. También habían llegado alumnos nuevos y habían hecho muchos amigos más.

Durante esos tres años Sakura y Shaoran habían estado escribiéndose cartas, explicándose mutuamente sus alegrías y problemas. También se llamaban por teléfono de vez en cuando y compartían alegres charlas. 

Sakura no le había llegado a confesar sus sentimientos todavía, pero, por las cosas que se decían en las cartas y por como se trataban era casi como si lo hubiera hecho… 

Sakura recordaba especialmente una de las cartas que le envió Shaoran y que contenía una casette con una bonita canción; la carta que recibió un día que ella estaba desanimada, cuando hacía poco más de un año de su separación:

_Querida Sakura:_

_¿Cómo va todo? _

_Me gusta empezar nuestras cartas como si ya estuviéramos en medio de una conversación. Por cierto, ¿Cómo te fue el examen de matemáticas por el que estabas tan preocupada? Espero que muy bien… si estuviera allí contigo no dudaría un segundo en ayudarte claro que desde aquí… de todos modos cualquier problema ya sabes._

_Sabes que ganamos nuestro último partido de fútbol de la liga entre escuelas? Este sábado es la final. El equipo contrario es muy bueno pero todos nos estamos esforzando al máximo. Llego cada día a casa agotado y lleno de polvo y barro… ya te expliqué como era nuestro entrenador y sus tácticas, acabamos todos por el suelo!_

_El otro día por teléfono no te vi tan animada como de costumbre, espero que no estés triste._

_No se si te habrás dado cuenta pero hace ya más de un año que no nos vemos, pensar esto me entristece pero ten por seguro que nos volveremos a ver._

_A veces, cuando me siento solo, escucho una canción que me recuerda mucho a ti… te envío esta casette para que la escuches, cuando la oigas y escuches bien la letra, entenderás de lo que te hablo._

_Y bueno, aquí no ha pasado mucho, recuerdas aquel chico nuevo de la escuela que conocí? Pues nos hemos hecho bastante amigos y nunca lo adivinarás: resulta que tiene magia! Si , lo que oyes, lo descubrí el otro día por accidente así que le conté lo mío; aunque todavía no me ha dicho en que consisten sus poderes… ya te explicaré en la próxima carta, vale?_

_Pues ahora si que me despido porque ya tengo a mis hermanas rondando por aquí cerca intentando meter las narices en todo! Anímate porque no te quiero volver a ver triste!_

_Contesta! Recuerdos y abrazos de Meiling_

_Con cariño, _

_Shaoran Li._

Sakura tenía guardada esta carta en su mesita de noche, con la casette que venía junto a ella, y cada vez que la leía, recordaba el día en que le llegó:

_Flashback:_

-Hola monstruo, eres tú el que hace tanto ruido?

-Hola Touya… 

A Sakura se la veía deprimida, Touya sabía que de vez en cuando tenía rachas así, pero por lo menos había vuelto a ser la misma de siempre. Touya tenía en sus manos algo que sabía que alegraría el día de Sakura; era una carta del mocoso y aunque le daba rabia, mucha rabia, sabía que eso la animaría así que…

-Sakura, aquí hay algo para ti – dijo mostrándole el paquete

-En serio? Pues vale…

-Es de Hong Kong.

Touya sintió una ráfaga de viento, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos el paquete que tenía en la mano había desaparecido y se oían los pasos acelerados de su hermana que subía corriendo a su habitación – Oye! No sabía que los monstruos hicieran tanto ruido al subir la escalera!

Pero Sakura ya no le oía… con estrellitas en los ojos empezó a abrir el paquete – _Un paquete? De Shaoran! Pero si siempre me envía cartas… que debe ser?_

-Sakurita! – decía Kero saliendo de detrás de la puerta con un chichón en la cabeza- te he dicho cien veces que tengas más cuidado al abrir la puerta, que yo existo!!! Y que me acabas de abrir la puerta en toda la cabeza… si no fuera por que soy el gran Keroberos me podría haber pasado algo!

-Lo siento Kero, no me di cuenta… oye… em… que me dejarías sola un momento?

-¬¬?? – para que?

-No te interesa! Por favor Kerito… venga…

Está bien… - por muy Keroberos que fuera, el guardián no se podía negar a esa cara de súplica así que tambaleándose lentamente por el aire se dirigió a la puerta. De repente una mano lo cogió de la cola, lo saco fuera y cerró la puerta tras él. – está bien Sakura, ya salía! No hacía falta que me secaras fuera tan… "_¿pero porqué demonios hablo si solo las paredes me deben escuchar? Es increíble… todo lo que tenga que ver con ese gaki…" _Kero bajó las escaleras y se encontró al hermano de Sakura. Touya hacía unos meses que sabía todo lo relacionado con las Clow Cards, pero a su padre todavía no le había contado nada.

Mientras, en la habitación de Sakura, ésta abría con impaciencia el paquete. Vio un sobre, lo cogió, lo abrió y leyó su contenido, era la carta.

-Ah! Le adoro – decía Sakura dando vueltas por su habitación después de haber leído la carta – y una canción? Que le recuerda a mi? Uy que bien, ahora mismo la escucho!

Cogió la casette que acompañaba al sobre y la colocó en su radio-casette, una música se empezó a oír y sonó una bonita canción, era lenta y la letra era preciosa:

**Tomorrow morning I have to leave**  - _mañana por la mañana tengo que marchar_

**But wherever I may be** – _pero dondequiera que yo esté_

**Best believe I'm thinking of you** – _mejor pensar que estoy pensando en ti_

**I can't believe how much I love you** – _No puedo creer lo mucho que te quiero_

**Oh yeah this here tonight** – _Oh aquí esta noche_

**We don't wanna waist this time** – _no queremos perder este tiempo_

**Give me something to remember** – _Dame algo para recordarte_

**Baby put your lips on mine** – _Pon tus labios sobre los míos_

**And I'll love you forever** – _Y te querré para siempre_

**Anytime that we find ourselves apart** – _Cualquier momento en el que nos encontremos separados_

**If you just close your eyes **_– Si cierras los ojos_

**An you'll be here with me – **_Etarás aquí conmigo_

**Just look to your heart** – _Sólo mira a tu corazón_

**And that's where I'll be** – Y allí es donde estaré

**If you just close your eyes** – _Si cierras los ojos_

**Till you're drfiting away** – _hasta que te vayas acercando poco a poco_

**You'll never be too far from me** – _nunca estarás muy lejos de mi_

**If you close your eyes** – _Si cierras los ojos_

Y en ese momento entendió el porqué a Shaoran le animaba esa canción, y es que era cierto: si cerraba los ojos, se sentía más cerca de él… Continuó escuchando con una sonrisa melancólica.

**I know I'm gonna see you again** – _Se que te voy a volver a ver_

**Promise me that you won't forget **– _prométeme que no lo olvidarás_

**Coz as long as you remember** – _porque siempre que lo recuerdes_

**A part of us will be together** - _una parte de nosotros estará unida_

Eran tan reales los hechos que relataba la canción… como si hubiera sido escrita para ellos. Sentía como si Shaoran se la cantara…

**So even when your fast asleep** – _Así que incluso cuando te duermas muy rápido_

**Look for me inside your dream** – _búscame dentro de tu sueño_

**Keep believing in what we're sharing** – _Continúa creyendo en lo que compartimos_

**And even when I'm not there to tell you** – _E incluso cuando no esté allí para decírtelo_

**I, I'll love, love you, forever** – _Yo, te querré, te querré para siempre_

**Anytime that I can't be where you are** – _En cualquier momento que no pueda estar donde tu estés_

**If you just close your eyes **_– Si cierras los ojos_

**An you'll be here with me – **_Etarás aquí conmigo_

**Just look to your heart** – _Sólo mira a tu corazón_

**And that's where I'll be** – Y allí es donde estaré

**If you just close your eyes** – _Si cierras los ojos_

**Till you're drfiting away** – _hasta que te vayas acercando poco a poco_

**You'll never be too far from me** – _nunca estarás muy lejos de mi_

**If you close your eyes** – _Si cierras los ojos_

**Is there anywhere that far** – _Hay algún sitio tan lejos_

**Anytime you're feeling low** – _Siempre que te sientas deprimida_

**Is there anywhere my love cannot reach, oh no**! – _Ay algún sitio al que mi amor no pueda llegar? Oh no!_

**I could be any anywhere on Earth** – _Podría estar en cualquier sitio de La Tierra_

**It could be anywhere I'll be** – _podría ser en cualquier sitio donde esté_

**Oh baby if you wanna see** – _Oh cariño si lo quieres ver_

**You just close your eyes** – _solo cierra los ojos_

**Just close your eyes and you'll be here with me** – _Sólo cierra los ojos y estarás aquí conmigo_

**Look to your heart and that's where I'll be **– _Mira a tu corazón y allí estaré_

**Close you eyes** – _Cierra los ojos_

**Just close your eyes till you're drifting away** – _Sólo cierra los ojos hasta que te vayas acercando poco a poco_

**You'll never be too far, from me** – _Nunca estarás muy lejos de mi_

**If you close your eyes** – _Si cierras los ojos_

Cuando terminó la canción, por las mejillas de Sakura resbalaban lágrimas, lágrimas de felicidad. Ni por teléfono ni por cartas hablaban nunca de estas cosas, ya que a ambos les daba mucha vergüenza así que ella sabía que a Shaoran le habría costado mucho escribir aquella carta y enviarle aquella canción, en la que le mostraba todo lo que sentía… Se secó las lágrimas, volvió a poner la canción y se apresuró a contestar a Shaoran. Quería decirle que su canción la había hecho muy feliz, y aunque sabía que le costaría expresarse, le iba a escribir.

_(fin del flashback)_

A partir de aquel momento, Sakura escuchaba esa canción siempre que se sentía sola… tres años habían pasado ya desde que se fuera pero ella confiaba en que él regresaría algún día.

Era el mes de Mayo, la primavera había llegado y los árboles habían florecido, esta época le encantaba a Sakura, y sobretodo a Tomoyo que decía que podía grabar a Sakura delante de bonitos paisajes verdes y floreados, ya que, aunque el tiempo hubiera pasado y Tomoyo ya no fuera siempre con su cámara a cuestas, todavía le gustaba grabar a Sakura de vez en cuando. 

Sakura patinaba en dirección al colegio, estaba contenta, últimamente había estado muy cansada porque había tenido muchos exámenes pero el día anterior había podido acabar todos sus deberes a tiempo y se había ido a dormir pronto. Por eso estaba descansada y sonreía mientras admiraba el paisaje.

-Buenos días Tomoyo – dijo solo entrar en la clase.

-Buenos días Sakura – acabaste todos aquellos deberes que tenías pendientes?

-Si… y además he dormido como un tronco, jeje.

-Me alegro. Buenos días Chiaru. Buenos días Yamasaki.

-Hola, buenos días a todos – dijeron ambos a la vez. 

-Buenos días – dijo Sakura. Cómo es que venís juntos?

-Mira, nos hemos encontrado por la calle por casualidad – dijo Yamasaki – lo que me recuerda que… sabéis de donde viene la palabra "casualidad"?

-Pues no – dijo Sakura tan ingenua como siempre.

-Pues veréis, antiguamente cuando alguien se…

-Chicos, sentaros en vuestros sitios que paso lista – dijo la profesora entrando sonriente en la clase.

-Uf… - dijo Chiaru – la profesora nos a salvado de otra de tus mentiras. Además no puede haber sido una casualidad, todos sabemos muy bien que las casualidades no existen, sólo lo inevitable.

-Mentiras? – dijo Sakura con cara de interrogante

Tomoyo escuchaba esas palabras con melancolía, como le recordaban a Eriol… ojalá estuviera allí… aunque, de momento, se conformaba con saber que todavía tenía su amistad; y en las cartas que él le escribía le repetía una y otra vez que volvería. 

El día pasó rápidamente y cuando acabaron las clases Tomoyo y Sakura se dirigieron a casa de ésta para merendar, no tenían trabajos para el día siguiente e iban a pasar la tarde juntas.

Sólo entrar en casa Sakura se puso a preparar galletas para las dos.

-Sakura, recuerda de hacer galletas para tres, que sino luego Kero se enfada.

-Claro… ^^U!

-"Riiing, riiing"

-Tomoyo acaba con esto que voy a coger el teléfono – dijo la joven maestra de cartas mientras se secaba las manos con un trapo y corría al teléfono.

-Diga? Aquí Sakura Kinomoto.

-Sakura? Hola, soy yo.

-Shaoran! Hola!! Y… que tal? Cómo estás?

-Bueno, no puedo hablar mucho ahora porque mis hermanas están por aquí pero… llamaba para decirte que… bueno… en el colegio nos dan unos días de vacaciones la próxima semana y… voy a viajar con mi familia.

-En serio? Que divertido! Y… a donde vais a ir?

-Bueno pues… vamos a visitar distintos lugares de Japón y… pasaremos el fin de semana en Tomoeda.

-******º_º*******

-Sakura?

-…-

-Sakura? Estás ahí?

-En seriooooooo? Que bieeeeeen! – Sakura dio un grito impresionante, tanto que el pobre Shaoran tuvo que apartar el teléfono de su oído, y además no logró entender lo que dijo ella.

-Que has dicho? No te entiendo.

-jeje, lo siento… Es que… es fantástico! No me lo puedo creer.

-Ya, yo tampoco, y… bueno… pues nada! Ya te iré a ver cuando vaya, vale?

-Si pero que día llegas?

-Este sábado por la mañana y me marcharé el lunes a primera hora. Me gustaría poder quedarme más…

Sakura se sonrojó – ya… a mi también… 

-Ah! Y también vendrá Meiling.

-En serio? Genial! Tengo ganas de verla también.

-Ella también, y…pues… oye… te tengo que dejar… nos vemos el sábado.

-Claro.. hasta el sábado!

-Adios!

Sakura colgó el teléfono y se quedó parada, estaba extasiada… no se lo acababa de creer, tres años enteros habían pasado y ahora, así sin más, iba a verlo de nuevo. Se pellizcó la mejilla, creía que soñaba… eso le parecía porque ese era precisamente el sueño que tantas veces había tenido y había deseado que se hiciera realidad.

-Sakura? Estas despierta? – dijo Tomoyo al entrar en el salón y ver a su amiga como en un sueño.

Sakura giró la cara lentamente y, de repente, se puso a dar saltos y botes, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y estrellitas en los ojos. Corrió hasta su amiga y la abrazó.

-Tomoyo! Tomoyo! Aaaahhhh! Lo veré! Vendrá! Sí! Por fin!

Sakura no hacía más que decir cosas sin coherencia y Tomoyo, que no se imaginaba la conversación que su amiga acababa de tener, la miraba con cara de interrogante pero sonreía al ver a su amiga tan feliz.

-¿Qué pasa Sakura? ¿De que hablas? ¿Quién era?

-Tomoyo, era Shaoran!!

-En serio? Ahora comprendo el alboroto pero, que te ha dicho?

-Pues… no te lo vas a creer! Va a venir, Shaoran va a venir a Tomoeda, va a venir Tomoyo! Voy a ver a Shaoran!

-En serio? Eso es fantástico!

Las dos amigas estuvieron hablando un buen rato, Tomoyo ya pensaba en hacerle un traje a Sakura para el fin de semana y Sakura no cabía en sí de gozo hasta que…

-Buaaa! Estabais tomando galletas y no me habéis avisado… suerte que he olido el chocolate que sino me dejáis sin, que queréis matarme de hambre?

-Kero! – dijo Sakura pegando un bote en el sofá – uy, lo sentimos mucho pero todavía quedan muchas galletas y sino podemos hacer otra hornada, no crees?

-Si! Pero porque no me habéis avisado?

-Es que… nos distrajimos con otro tema, eh Sakura? – dijo Tomoyo dirigiendo una mirada de pilla a su amiga

-Si, jeje – Sakura se sonrojó – _Espero que Kero no se entere de momento, me estará fastidiando toda la semana._

- ¬¬?? – de que hablas Tomoyo?

-Nada nada… - contestó Tomoyo con una risita.

-Contármelo jooo! – decía Kero como un niño pequeño.

-Esta bien, pero prométeme que no vas a decir nada malo y te vas a enfadar.

-Enfadarme yo Sakurita?? Dímelo!

-Pues es que este fin de semana va a venir Shaoran – Antes de que Kero pudiera soltar nada Sakura cogió a Kero y le tapó la boca – se lo que vas a decir, ni se te ocurra gritar Kero, prométeme que no vas a gritar.

Kero asintió con una gota en la cabeza y cuando Sakura le destapó la boca…

-Que ese mocoso engreído va a veeeeeeeeniiiiiir??????? – dijo Kero chillando con todas sus fuerzas.

-¬¬UUU! Kero no lo llames así! Es que no se puede confiar en ti???

-Lo siento Sakura pero es que me saca de quicio, tanto te gusta ese crío?

Em… eso es igual – dijo Sakura roja como un tomate – pero si lo tratas mal cuando venga te quedas sin pastelitos, ya lo sabes.

-Jooo… que dura eres, está bien Saku pero como se atreva a llamarme peluche no me responsabilizo de mis actos.

¬¬U – habrá que vigilarlo de cerca – dijo Tomoyo divertida ante toda aquella situación, le recordaba tanto a los viejos tiempos… - _claro que para ser perfecto no sólo tendría que venir Shaoran –_ pensaba Tomoyo – _ojalá se hubiera quedado más tiempo y lo hubiera conocido mejor, le hecho de menos… nos divertíamos tanto viendo a Shaoran muerto de vergüenza cada vez que veía a Sakura… y quien iba a decir que justo yo que siempre le animaba para que le confesara sus sentimientos no me diera cuenta de los míos hasta que Eriol se fue…_

***

La semana pasó lentamente, todo el grupo de amigos se había enterado ya de que Shaoran y Meiling venían, habían quedado todos el sábado a las 11 de la mañana enfrente del Templo de Tsukimine: Sakura, Tomoyo, Yamasaki, Chiaru, Rika, Naoko, Meiling y Shaoran.

El viernes en casa de Tomoyo…

-_Riiing, riiing_

-Diga? Aquí Tomoyo Daidouji 

-Tomoyo? Hola, soy Meiling

-Mei? Que alegría! Tú también vienes mañana, no?

-Claro, no me lo pierdo por nada del mundo, mi tía está encantada de que venga pero me costó un poco más convencer a mi madre, pero lo conseguí!

-Que bien y… dime, que querías?

-Oye, hemos quedado mañana a las 11, no??

-Sí, todos en el Templo de Tsukimine

-A las 11… pues… que te parecería si…

***

-Sakuraaa??? 

-Buenos días Kerito!

-Qué haces levantada tan temprano?? Pero si te tengo que levantar cada día de la cama y este sábado que tienes fiesta en la escuela va y se te ocurre madrugar, estás enferma?

-No, pero… no puedo dormir.

-Ambulanciaaaa! Sakura no puede dormir, esto es algo grave, TU no puedes dormir?

-No te burles Kero… es que estoy nerviosa.

-Ah claro! Que el mocoso viene hoy… pero no habías quedado a las 11? Son las 8!!

-Ya te he dicho que estoy nerviosa y además ayer llamó Tomoyo y me dijo que al final quedábamos a las 10, no se porqué pero no importa. Me voy a duchar, sigue durmiendo si quieres!

-Claro… yo no tengo ningunas ganas de ver al mocoso ese… quiero decir… a ese sujeto…

-Kero…

-Está bien, a Shaoran

***

Shaoran miraba el reloj impacientemente, eran las 9 y media de la mañana, hacía casi una hora que habían aterrizado en el aeropuerto de Tokio y ya se estaban instalando en el hotel.

Las 9:30… las 9:33… las 9:38…

-Es que el tiempo no pasa en esta ciudad o qué? – gritó desperado, llevaba toda la mañana mirando el reloj esperando que llegaran las 10:30 y cada minuto era como una hora para él. 

-No estés impaciente Shaoran, cada vez queda menos – decía Meiling para calmar s su primo

-Impaciente? Yo? Porqué tendría que estarlo?

-Vamos… a mi no me engañas, si no la ves te mueres

-*_*UU! Ya… es que ha pasado mucho tiempo. _Como será ahora?? _– pensaba – _seguro que está todavía más bonita que antes… _

Y el rato pasó y…

-Las 10!!! Me voy! 

-Shaoran pero si queda media hora!

-Lo se Mei pero no quiero llegar tarde

-Tarde? Pero si en 10 minutos o un cuarto de hora estás allí, vas a tener que esperar…

-No me importa, prefiero esperar allí que no aquí con mis hermanas interrogándome todo el rato, vienes?

-Yo? Eh… _Y que le digo yo ahora? Que excusa le doy? – _es que… todavía no he acabado con las maletas… y, jeje, como queda aún rato te alcanzaré luego, vale?

-Como quieras, hasta luego!

-Shaoraaaaan! Donde vas?

-Ay Fimei déjame por favor… ya os he dicho antes que quería salir un rato

-Tu solo? No crees que nuestro hermanito es un poco rarito Sheifa?

-No será que tienes alguna novia escondida por Japón? – preguntó Fanren con una sonrisita

-Ay dejarme en paz! Voy a… a ver a… Takeshi Yamasaki, os acordáis el amigo del que os hablé? De cuando estuve aquí en Tomoeda.

-Claro… Yamasaki… será eso – dijo Futtie desconfiada

Shaoran no aguantaba más y salió del hotel sin dar explicaciones

-jajajaja! – reían sus 4 hermanas al verlo irse tan serio pero a la vez tan rojo.

***

-Me vooooooy! - gritaqba Sakura con toda la emocion que una persona pueda gritar

-Te vas monstruo??? A donde?

-Touya...................

-Si?? Decías algo???

-Nada……..¬¬!

-Oye, no estas oyendo golpes del piso de arriba???

-^^UUU… veras… es Kero… que no me dejaba salir asi que lo he encerrado!

-Al peluche??? Jajaja, eso hay que verlo, y porque no queria que te fueras?

-Esto… em… _si le digo que he quedado con Shaoran lo estropearé todo…_ tengo prisa que Tomoyo me espera. – Sakura salió corriendo de la casa… mientras allí dentro…__

-Peluche! – grito Touya entrando estrepitosamente en la habitación de Sakura - dime… pasa algo?

-En otro caso te pediria un dulce a cambio de información pero en este caso… tambien me incumbe a mi asi que…

-Pero de que hablas peluche? Directo al grano!

-Que el mocoso ha vuelto!

-El mocoso??? Ese sujeto tan fastidioso???? 

-Si… el mismo, y ahora mismo Sakura se ha ido a encontrar con él!

-¿Qué? Grrr…. No lo aguanto…

uf!_ – _decía Sakura aliviada de haber salido ya - _por poco me ha ido… no me hubiera gustado estar delante si Touya se hubiera enterado de que iba a ver a Shaoran… pero… algún dia tendra que saberlo… saberlo… el que? … saber el que? Que ha vuelto?? O que le quiero?? Ay no se…! _– decía casi hablando en alto y con las mejillas sonrojadas.

Sakura caminaba tranquilamente en dirección al templo. Pensaba en él, habían quedado todos allá pero para ella aquello era mucho más que una simple salida entre amigos, iba a volver a verlo… después de 3 años… 3 años de espera… y ahora, así sin más, iba a verlo en unos minutos. 

Sakura en esos tres años había cambiado. Se había convertido en una jovencita más madura y más guapa, pero seguía teniendo rasgos de niña puesto que aún tenía 14 años. Llevaba el pelo suelto castaño por los hombros, pero su sonrisa seguía siendo encantadora y aquellos ojos verdes seguían brillando con intensidad y seguían deslumbrando a todo aquel que la miraba. Seguía siendo la misma chica simpática, amable, sincera e ingenua. Se había vestido con un bonito vestido blanco, de una tela suave y fresca, estaba radiante. 

¿Qué le diría? ¿Cómo le podría mirar a la cara sin morirse de la vergüenza? ¿Cómo? ¿Habría cambiado mucho? Un sinfín de preguntas rondaban por la cabeza de la joven… preguntas sin respuesta… respuestas que ansiaba saber y que no tardarían en llegar…

Esas respuestas estaban ya esperando en la entrada del Templo de Tsukimine… donde Shaoran esperaba con impaciencia que llegaran todos, especialmente aquella niña por la que suspiraba cada noche. 

Shaoran también había cambiado a su manera: había crecido, era un chico atractivo y su figura en general era más adulta aunque su pelo seguía igual de rebelde y sus ojos continuaban teniendo ese brillo de decisión. Su mirada seguía siendo fría para algunas personas y todavía era tímido y serio, pero su familia notó un cambio en su comportamiento desde que llegó de Japón. Al principio se le notaba deprimido y le gustaba estar solo, pero su manera de relacionarse cambió, intentó no ser tan duro con los demás y un poco más abierto… y eso fue algo que cierta niña le enseñó…

***

El corazón de Sakura aceleraba cada vez más a medida que se acercaba al templo… caminaba con decisión y timidez a la vez… dobló la esquina de la última calle y apareció delante de la entrada del Templo… y allí… a unos 5 pasos de distancia, estaba él… de espaldas… con una camisa verde y unos pantalones beige. Él no la podía ver ni la había oído puesto que estaba absorto en sus pensamientos… pero ella le reconocería aunque fuera a 100 metros de distancia, y eso que habían pasado 3 años… no se lo podía creer, allí estaba él… más alto… y aunque solo le veía de espaldas ya le parecía más apuesto… se quedó parada unos instantes, ningún sonido salía de su boca aunque lo intentara y igualmente… ¿que iba a decir?

-Sha… Sha… Shaoran?

Los ojos de Shaoran se abrieron de par en par, esa voz… era la de ella… Se giró lentamente y su corazón dio un vuelco al verla allí parada delante de él… aquella jovencita cautivó una vez más su corazón en un solo instante. Estaba allí sonriéndole y mirándole con esos ojos verdes que hacían que se derritiera… estaba radiante. 

-Sa… Sa… Sakura…

En ese momento el tiempo se paró… y todo a su alrededor desapareció… estaban ellos dos solos como en una burbuja, él delante de ella y ella delante de él… nada más existía. Y así, mirándose tierna y fijamente se quedaron unos instantes, hasta que Shaoran reaccionó y dijo:

-Bueno… em… ¿Cómo estás?

Y en ese momento Sakura no aguantó más… su mente decía una cosa pero sus impulsos decían lo contrario. Lo que más deseaba era estar entre sus brazos y, sin pensar en lo que hacía, corrió hasta Shaoran y le abrazó con todas sus fuerzas… le abrazó tiernamente pero como si nunca le quisiera soltar. Colocó sus manos alrededor del cuello de él y se refugió en su hombro. La mente de él se quedó totalmente en blanco… no estaba preparado para aquella reacción aunque era la que más feliz le podía hacer… rojo a más no poder, como lo estaba ella, sólo atinó a mover sus manos y rodear la cintura de Sakura, hasta que sintió más confianza y la estrechó dulcemente entre sus brazos.

Se quedaron así unos instantes y luego se separaron tímidamente. 

-Eh… lo siento… -dijo ella atropelladamente

-No! Que va! Yo… tenía muchas ganas de verte.

-****^_^****… yo también…

- Bueno.. – dijo él mirando su reloj para disimular su nerviosismo – y… ¿donde están los demás?

-Pues…  jeje, no lo se… yo había quedado directamente aquí.

Al ver que los demás se retrasaban se sentaron en un banco cercano a esperarlos, pasaron 5 minutos… y 10… ni Tomoyo, ni Meiling, Rika, Yamasaki… nadie había llegado! Y eso que Sakura solía ser la última en llegar siempre.

-Pues… no sé que les debe haber pasado. Meiling me dijo cuando salí que ella iría en unos minutos, y no creo que se haya perdido.

-Oye… eh que al principio habíamos quedado todos  a las 11?

-Sí, pero Meiling me dijo que al final…

-Sí… y a mi me lo dijo Tomoyo.

-Espera… no será que…? – dijo Shaoran dándose cuenta de lo que había ocurrido.

-Claro! Cómo no se me había ocurrido antes… Tomoyo estaba tan emocionada con la idea de que… bueno… pues… nos viéramos… que… 

-Es capaz de haber cambiado la hora sólo para no molestarnos, no?

-Sí.

-Y algo me dice que Tomoyo no ha sido la única que ha organizado esto.

Cómo sabían que los demás no llegarían hasta las 11, decidieron ir a comprar un helado y a dar una vuelta por el parque del Pingüino, ya que Shaoran hacía tres años que no pasaba por allí y estaba deseando recordar los buenos momentos que había pasado en aquellas calles…

Estuvieron hablando de un montón de cosas, cosas triviales, ya que ninguno de los dos se atrevía a tocar el tema que rondaba por las mentes de ambos, la confesión que le hizo Shaoran a Sakura justo antes de irse a Hong Kong.

Más tarde regresaron al Templo donde estaban todos sus amigos esperándoles, al estar juntos no se habían dado cuenta de que el tiempo había pasado muy rápido, y resulta que todos llevaban ya diez minutos esperándoles.

Todos se alegraron mucho de ver a Shaoran de nuevo, y Meiling y Sakura se abrazaron como si fueran las mejores amigas. Todo volvía la normalidad, pero, desafortunadamente, sólo por dos días. Dos días que pasaron volando para todos, tenían tantas cosas de que hablar, tantas cosas que contar… Llevaban tanto tiempo sin verse todos que querían aprovechar cada uno de los minutos que les quedaban juntos, y, por culpa de esto, Sakura y Shaoran no pudieron tener ni siquiera un momento a solas.

Ya era domingo por la noche, y todos estaban en sus casas, Sakura pensaba en que él se iría al día siguiente y ella no había tenido ni el valor ni el momento para confesarle sus sentimientos, aunque él ya los conociera. Ella deseaba poder decirle a la cara cuánto le quería, que él significaba todo para ella, deseaba con todas su fuerzas abrazarlo una vez más.

Iba a ir a despedirlo al aeropuerto al día siguiente, pero aún así no podría despedirse de él como lo habría deseado así que, cogió la carta vuelo y salió por la ventana con el báculo, decidida a ir a buscarle al hotel, deseaba, aunque solo fuera por un segundo, tenerlo a él solo para ella.

Eso mismo pensaba Shaoran en esos instantes, mientras, apoyado con los brazos en el balcón, miraba al vacío…

-"Shaoran…"

Pensaba en ella en todo momento, tanto, que le parecía oír su voz llamándole y todo.

-"Shaoran" - Eso no era un sueño… ella le estaba llamando pero… desde donde? 

Shaoran bajó la mirada y encontró allí a su niña, que, con su llave en la mano, miraba hacia el balcón de él y le hacía señas para que bajara.

Shaoran salió del hotel intentando hacer el menor ruido posible y cuando salió afuera la encontró a ella esperándole.

-Que… que haces aquí?

-Yo… pues… quería despedirme de ti – dijo Sakura bajando la mirada.

Él sonrió, sonrisa que hizo que ella se sonrojara todavía más, pues esa era la sonrisa que consideraba tan especial, la sonrisa que Shaoran tan sólo guardaba para ella…

Caminaron lentamente, tan juntitos que cuando sus manos se rozaban hacían que ambos sintieran escalofríos… Sin decir casi ni una palabra, llegaron hasta el parque y se sentaron en un banco, los dos estaban muy nerviosos y no sabían que decir.

Shaoran decidió hacer algo, ya que ella había dado el primer paso al ir a buscarlo aquella noche… Acercó su cara a la de ella y, tomando fuerzas de no se sabe donde, le empezó a susurrar al oído…

**Tomorrow morning I have to leave**  - _mañana por la mañana tengo que irme_

El cuerpo de Sakura se estremeció, notar el aliento de él en su oído era más de lo que podía soportar y se sonrojó violentamente. Y además, aquella canción… y la letra de la canción… era como si hubiera estado escrita a medida, porque realmente él se marchaba por la mañana…

**But wherever I may be** – _pero dondequiera que yo esté_

**Best believe I'm thinking of you** – _mejor pensar que estoy pensando en ti_

**I can't believe how much I love you** – _No puedo creer lo mucho que te quiero_****

Dios… no habían hablado de aquello en los dos días que Shaoran llevaba en Tomoeda pero, en aquellos momentos, y aunque fuera mediante una canción, Shaoran le estaba confesando sus sentimientos otra vez; Sakura se sentía la chica más feliz del Universo, pero tenía que hacerle saber que ella sentía lo mismo por él…

**Oh yeah this here tonight** – _Oh aquí esta noche_

**We don't wanna waist this time** – _no queremos perder este tiempo_

Shaoran cada vez se estaba poniendo más nervioso, no había tenido el valor para empezar a hablarle y decirle lo que seguían sintiendo por ella, no se había atrevido así que se había puesto a cantar…

Sakura sonreía… estaba contenta… y, en su interior, empezó a cantar la canción también, y, de repente, se dio cuenta de cómo continuaba la canción, de lo que decía la letra y como continuaba… 

**Give me something to remember** – _Dame algo para recordarte_****

**Baby put your lips on mine** – _Pon tus labios sobre los míos_

Al escuchar aquello Sakura bajó un poco la cabeza, Shaoran se sonrojó y dejó de cantar… levantó la mano ligeramente temblorosa y acarició la mejilla de Sakura don delicadeza, rozando su piel con la punta de los dedos. Colocó un dedo debajo de su barbilla, haciendo que ella levantara la cabeza… sus ojos y miradas se encontraron, unas miradas que lo decían todo… unas miradas que desbordaban todo el amor que sentían el uno hacia el otro. Poco a poco, se fueron acercando todavía más y fueron cerrando los ojos hasta que sus labios se rozaron cariñosamente para fundirse en un dulce y tierno beso, su primer beso… y por eso, el más especial, el que nunca olvidarían por muchos años que pudieran pasar…

Al separarse Sakura temblaba de los pies a la cabeza. Si él no hubiera estado a su lado, probablemente se hubiera desmayado.

-Nu… nunca te lo he llegado a decir pero… te quiero – dijo Sakura con su nariz todavía rozando la de él y aún sin saber como había conseguido articular palabra, ya que creía que su corazón había dejado de latir.

-Yo… también te quiero – dijo él sonriendo, sin saber de donde había sacado las fuerzas para hacer lo que acababa de hacer… no solo le había cantado al oído sino que también la había besado… no sabía como, pero sí sabía porqué, porque la amaba más que a nada en ese mundo y deseaba estar con ella más que cualquier otra cosa.

Sakura cogió la mano de Shaoran y entrelazó sus dedos con los de él. Él la miró con ese brillo de decisión en sus ojos y se acercó una vez más, posando sus cálidos labios sobre los de ella y besándola con amor. Sakura le rodeó el cuello con sus brazos devolviéndole el beso con ternura y él acarició su suave pelo con dulzura y pasión. 

Y allí permanecieron un buen rato… mirando las estrellas entre risas y besos y deseando que aquel momento durara eternamente…

-Desearía estar así para siempre – dijo Sakura.

-Yo también – contestó Shaoran apartando un mechón del pelo de ella que caía graciosamente sobre su cara.

Sakura bajó la cabeza y no pudo evitar que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas. Él le levantó la cara con delicadeza.

-Volveré, te lo prometo.

-Lo sé, sólo que… no puedo evitarlo.

Shaoran cogió el dedo meñique de Sakura con el suyo, como solía hacer ella cuando eran pequeños. Ante este gesto, Sakura sonrió. 

-Te prometo que volveré, pero necesito que me hagas una promesa tu también.

Sakura le miró con ojos interrogantes.

-Prométeme que no llorarás, no soporto verte así. 

-Está bien – dijo ella sonriendo – te lo prometo.

Shaoran le dio un tierno beso en la mano y ella se abrazó fuertemente a él y, aunque intentó contener las lágrimas, éstas se escaparon de sus ojos…

-No te he dicho qu…

-Shhh… - dijo Sakura poniendo un dedo sobre los labios de Shaoran y haciéndolo callar – ahora lloro de felicidad. 

***FIN***


End file.
